This invention relates to improvements in self-positioning or self-righting lamp fixtures of the type which return to their upright position when tipped away therefrom. In particular, the lamp fixture in accordance with this invention comprises an integrally formed unitary structure, having a continuously joined peripheral wall of sturdy material to significantly reduce the likelihood of damage to the lamp fixture although used at construction sites and other high risk areas.
Prior art lamp fixtures for use at construction sites, campgrounds and other areas where a number of people are involved in active work or play will normally fall over if accidentally hit. The fixture itself may be damaged. It may cause damage to other things when knocked over. The present invention provides a better solution to those problems by its integrally formed, unitary construction and its self righting as well as stabilizing lower portion.